dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bio-Broly
This article is about the character. For the film, see Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. |Race = Bio-Warrior/Saiyan |Date of birth = Age 774 |Date of death = Age 774 |Address = Mei Queen Castle |FamConnect = Dr. Collie (creator) Broly (source material) Paragus (source material's father) }} Bio-Broly (バイオブロリー, Baio Burorī) is the mutant clone of Broly in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He appears in the film Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. he's a creepy thing! Ack. Power Although he is the bio-engineered clone of the Legendary Super Saiyan, Bio-Broly lacked some of Broly's most distinguishable traits such as his extraordinary strength, speed and stamina. This is especially evident when Krillin was actually able to put up a decent fight against Bio-Broly, whereas the real Broly managed to knock him out in one strike before Krillin could even move in to attack. Despite lacking these features, the clone managed to retain Broly's recklessness, lack of compassion and apparent invulnerability to attacks. Soon after awakening, Bio-Broly's power shattered the culture fluid tank in which he was created, spilling the culture fluid. Once exposed to open air, the culture fluid became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, allowing the clone to survive in it. The only weakness that this fluid possessed was that it could be solidified by water, including all the genetic material it had absorbed along with it. This glaring weakness ultimately resulted in Bio-Broly's demise. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Double Eraser Cannon' – A more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon, which involves Bio-Broly firing two at once. He used this attack twice after his release, both against Goten and Trunks simultaneously. *'Eraser Cannon' – A powerful green energy sphere, and the signature technique of the original Broly. He used it against Mr. Satan, Android 18 and Krillin. *'Trap Shooter' – Bio-Broly sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. Used against Trunks and Goten after the boys dodge his Double Eraser Cannon and attacked him with Ki Blasts. It is also one of the techniques used by the original Broly. *'Gigantic Spike' – Bio-Broly grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first to a wall. It is also one of the techniques used by the original Broly. *'Bio-Hyper Beam' – Bio-Broly's red Eye Lasers technique. He uses it twice in the film. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – A fluctuating, green beam of energy fired from his mouth. He fired it at Goten while the boy tried to leave the battle in order to save Mr. Satan from the culture fluid. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration' – Due to being drenched in the culture fluid, Bio-Broly's body becomes malleable, allowing him to recover from slicing attacks like Krillin's Destructo Disk. This malleability is further shown when he attacks Lord Jaguar by stretching his neck and twisting his head 180 degrees in order to use his Bio-Hyper Beam to blast the catwalk Jaguar was been standing on after the latter shouted at him to stop his rampage. Transformations Legendary Super Saiyan As Broly's clone, Bio-Broly has access to all of his source material's abilities, including the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. After awakening for a brief moment and catching a glimpse of both Goten and Trunks, Bio-Broly immediately ascends to this form and proceeds to use it for the rest of the movie. Although it is not shown or used, Bio-Broly technically has the ability to become a Super Saiyan as well, due to his source material having attained the form. Video game appearance Bio-Broly is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Bin Shimada *Funimation Dub: Vic Mignogna Trivia *Bio-Broly is never referred to as such in the film, as all characters in the movie merely call him "Broly". *Dr. Collie's computer shows Bio-Broly's aging process in the flashback of Bio-Broly's creation. *Bio-Broly is the first of three consecutive villains in film who have very few speaking lines, besides grunts and other agitated sounds. *In the Japanese dub, Bio-Broly only says one word in the whole film: Kakarot. *Trunks' method of defeating Bio-Broly, albeit temporarily, by having him to be consumed by the culture fluid is similar to Gohan's attempts to have the original Broly swallowed by a river of lava in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Bio Warriors Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Saiyans Category:Victims of the Culture Fluid Category:Villains Category:Mute villains